My Love for him
by CuteAngela2
Summary: when Orihime save's a little girl out of the suddent Ichigo and Orihime start to feel a little bit more closer then ever, Is it love or is it a spell ? Find out IchiHime RenjiRukia and others more


Hi guys i have made my decision to make a new story for i dont have writen/type many so ill make this one from one of my new anime Bleach (yay for those who love Orihime/Ichigo and Renji/Rukia and ect ect..) any ways hope you enjoy this

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Orihime's Crush~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was May and school was almost over , the sky was clear and the weather was nice birds and people was the only sound left in the air to carry on many other directions , a big school where several trees were seen around lay there Big and spacious many students attended to it High School normal people went their to get their education to get a job and a good Carrier.

out of the whole group their was a girl with orange/redish hair her name was Inoue Orihime

she seem to get out of school , seems it was over by judging every one's leaving from the school ground she walked out of school like if she was happy to be their.

Then a big Sound was herd from a guy with orange hair he was tall handsome and very noisy his name was Kurosaki Ichigo he seem to be disturbe by one of his many friends surrounding him there was a girl with black hair (Rukia) a guy with brownish hair (Chad) a guy with black hair (Uryuu) and a guy with red hair ( Renji) .

**"Why did you do that you idiot "**said ichigo **"quiet down now dont be such a puss" **said rukia with a laughter , chad ,renji, uryuu laugh at the him while walking down the street facing away from the Girl who was facing the other way with orange/redish hair (Orihime)

**"See you tomorrow, Inoue!!!"**said ichigo while waving to her with a smile and walking off **"bye.... Kurosaki-kun......" **

she blushed and walk away as well, she walked home alone as every day since her Friend Tatsuki Arisawa has been in the hospital for a while now and she had no one to be with not since then

someperson sound in trouble and Orihime went to see around the corner then saw nobody she then

hear the scream again"**Help**" she herd a rather girl voice **"please some one.." **Orihime ran to the

ally and saw a guy tring to do something bad to the girl kidnapped her, rape, something she taught

and scream! "**S-stop!!...**Orihime said the guy turn to see what and who was the one who would

bother him then all of the sudden he fell to his knees and to the grown Orihime saw the girl behind

him just staring at him on the ground **"Are you alright ??" **Orihime said to the girl who then payed

her attention to her "**Y-yes.. thank you so very much.."** the girl said and smile** "What are you doing **

**here... all alone..?"**orhime said " the girl then looked down and said**" i have no where else to go ive **

**been hiding all this time in the streets to try to find a least safe place to stay" **the girl said** "Oh...i **

**see.."**Orhime said and look down as well **"Miss.. may i ask whats your name ? to thank you very **

**much for your help "**the girl said staring at her with what so ever no emotion but with a rather conser

face "Inoue Orhime" said Orihime "**Inoue Orihime **" she repeated as well **"Thank you.. sorry to **

**bother you thank you so much for your help and for saving me by the way my name is Eve.** "said

the girl as she stared to walk away.."**W-wait!!"**said orhime

**"Hmmm" **said Eve** " You can come with me i can help you " **orhime said as she smile **"oh no.. i **

**woulnt like to bother you miss ill stay here, thank you " **said even **"No.. no its alright i leave by my **

**self and im rather alone **" said orihime **".......you would do that for me... but i cant pay you with **

**anything i have nothing.. on me .."** said Eve **"Dont worry about that ill help you if you really want to **

**help me " **said orihime and smile as she always did** "Thank you soo much i promise you i will do **

**everything i can to help you and repay you back for everything you have done" **Eve then ran up to

her and hugged her **" Your very welcome " **said Orihime as they stared to walk away from the ally

and to Orihime's Apartment

**"Say Eve"**said Orihime "**Yes?"** said Eve** " how old are you ?" **asked Orhime**"Oh....well im 14 Orihime-san "**said eve she then continue to look at the ground "Your a serious type right ?"

asked Orihime **"Yes.. im very sorry if i disturbed you by that i dont have many friends and well i dont have many relation/communication with people" **said Eve orhime wanted to cry and hugged her but she didnt because she didnt want to alarm her by doing so then Eve looked down to the ground disappointing at the fact she never met some one **"You have me and my friends will become your friends**" said Orihime, Eve looked up and smile and felt something she taught she would never feel before she then thank Orihime and walked up the stairs **"Ahhh we are near home " **she smiled at eve and opened the door **"Its very pretty here she stood infront of the door " **she said **"Come on silly you can come in my home is your home " she smiled and gave a tour at her house..**

~~~~~~~~~~Ichigos place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo went to his room and tryed to go to sleep as soon as possible for he didnt want to wake up late for the 15 time during this month .

he then herd little noises coming from his closet and open it to see Rukia putting a shirt on.

**"........."**she stood there watching him**......"how long are you planning to stare peeping Tom " **she

said **"Shut up !! stop calling me that .. and im sorry...." **he close the sliding door and then it open

again **"You know... you should really pay more attention to the studies now since there isnt any **

**more action after you defeated the Army of Azien "**she said "School is dum .. and beside the teachers hate me " he said "Hate you.... might be because you sleep at class during the section

and bother with your annoying little dirty dreams of you " she said giggleing under her breath "Hey..

Hey.. dont bring that crap to me after all how are you making A+ and i make F's " eh said

"Unliked your dummy ... My Dummy is smart enought to actually do good in a test " she said and laught at the fact her dummy was smarter " you know that didnt make sence coming out from a dummy " he laugh at that joke he made while Rukia just stared and sigh at his not funny jokes "Hey ichigo"she said "What??" he replyed "You should put that in your Not funny jokes" she laugh and close the sliding closet door shut "Screw you!!!" said ichigo and turn the other way around as sleep came to his eyes before he knew it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Orihime's place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eve had been reading a book about cooking deserts and Plates for experts she only looked at the book like if it was a comic and switch the pages faster as she read

Orhime looked at what she was readying after getting out of the bathroom and finishing putting her

sleep ware " you like cooking ? reading it like that wont help you remeber it " Orihime smiled and

look at eve, Eve at the other hand look up the book and said one recipet Orihime wasnt quite sure

off " cakes mix your choise , 2 eggs 1 1/4 cup of milk stir till well mixed not watery not hard pour

into pan cook at 360(0) degrees and wait for 2-3hr take it out let it cool off and add paste of your

choise add 3 strawberrys with chocolate milk syrup " she stoped and look down again into the book

and moved the page for the last time "Wow.. you do remeber things " she laugh and rub her head

" Thank you for being so generous to me your so sweet and kind i will repay you with something

tomorrow please sleep now if im correct you have school tomorrow and you need sleep " she said

without looking away from the book " Eve said , Orihime then just stared and smile thank you she

then closed her eyes and slep . Eve stood up she was quite small but not short and quite big but

not Tall she was very serious and mature but she was a kid that smiled and charmed guys with

her looks she had long hair and she cover one of her eyes with her bang, her hair color was Blonde

like the very gold it self and she had a very Rather attractive figure she look like a woman but she

was small for her size she always weared a big sweater or somehting big so she wont show her

figure for she was very shy about it but then again she was a kid , she went to the kitchen and

begin to do her experiments while the sleeping Orihime went to dream land and dream her wildes

/sweetes/hardest/difficult/and fearful dreams....and so she sleep on for her hours were becoming

short for her morning to come in many more minutes.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning ~~~~ =3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 6 Am, the sky was beautiful the birds were singing and the sun was out shining trough the window , that lighted Ichigos room he grounted and moved away from the window faceing another direction .

"Wake up sleeping beauty" said a well dress Rukia but ichigo did not move she sighed and left the room and came back with a cup of water she looked down at ichigo and thought about it, *Splash* the water went all over ichigo's body while he stood up with a Wtf face you did that for on his expretion "You didnt wake up " said Rukia "damm you..." he stood up and left to the restroom..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Orihime's Apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6:30 am

Orihime had just woke up and saw Eve staring at her from a sitting spot to the right she stared at her and paniced a little for the weird feeling she had

"Its school time" said eve Orihime Yawn and tryed to go back to sleep "eve just stared at her and

left to the kitchen to make breakfest but before she left she asked Orihime something "Are you a

Vegetarian ?" Orihime opened her Eyes and look straight at the motionless face Eve had "N-no"

she replyed "Very well " said Eve and smiled she left while the sleeping Orihime had a battle to get

off the bed and get dress, but she did any way she then smelled something really unusual its

smelled good but she didnt know what it is, she got out of the bath and got quickly change she

went to the kitchen and saw food on the table one plate and there was two glass ware orange juice

and water orhime looked at the food it seem quite different then what she eats every day but she

didnt mind and looked at the long, thick wrapped silverish paper and then tryed to find Eve

"Ummm Eve what is this ? " asked Orihime "Breakfest you need to leave soon so i made it to go"

replyed eve without looking away from her book this time she was reading a rather intresting book

about cooking but for rather more interesting foods like the one that orihime make almost every day

"You'll like it its beef with cheese and hash brown potatoes bits and eggs you should try it " said eve without looking away from the book.

"O-ok... thank you Eve-chan " she smiled and said one more thing " oh Eve-chan i left you some clothe on my room for you to wear, ill wash those clothes you have now alright ?" said Orihime "ummm Orihime-chan do you have a sweater ?" said eve looking away from the book "uhmm yes i do its on the closet just get any ok?"Eve said "Ok , thank you "said eve.

Orihime left the apartment with the wraped thing on her hand she looked at it and decided to eat

since she was always early to school she opened it and then a strong Smell came to her nose it

made her feel kinda weak as she smelled it she stoped , "Hmmm this seems kinda weird.. but it

smells good " said Orihime she tock a small bite out of the unwrapped (burrito) and she chewed a

few times to take a good taste of it "Hmm its nothing ive ever tasted before but.. it taste quite good

, good? what am i kidding it tasted great" said Orihime as she happly walked down the street to her destination home..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Orihimes apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eve decided to see what Orihime had set up for her to wear today but when she was entering the hall way she saw that Orihime did not take her Lunch box she sighed and went to take a shower so she could be fresh and clean from yesterdays mess ,she tought luckly she clean everything as fast as possible and packed everything in Orihime's Lunch Box. and so she left to get ready and then take Orihimes Lunch box to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ichigos place ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo always had a crappy breakfest so he decided to just leave to school rukia in the other hand had a great lunch .

"You missed it Ichigo it was delicious " she exclaim "Yea... yea .. i didnt want to eat any ways" said ichigo

they walked down the street to so they can all meet up at the High school with all his friends it wasnt quite hard to get to his school just walk straight turn to the left then skip one street then turn to the right and there it was the place he called (School) it seem more like hell and wild animals but today it was something Interesting to happen.

Ichigo go to the gates and notice Orihime already there he ran up to her to say something but when he got there he saw a rather hot Orihime waving her hand to her self

"Hi Inoue " said ichigo and walked up to her next by Rukia "oh Hi Kurosaki-kun " said Orihime with a smile and keep waving

"Are you ok you seem rather sick or something ?" said ichigo "Oh no no is just im ful and well this

is quite good and i dont want to trow it away " she pulled up the burrito "what is that , Oirhime "

said Rukia with a rather confuse "hmm i dont know i didnt make it , " said Orihime with a smile

"Try it kuchiki" said Orihime "ohh im awfully sorry im full tell ichigo to do it he hasnt eat anything so

far " said rukia with a smile ichigo just stared at her with a look saying ill get pay back for this you

know " Kurosaki-kun ? " said Orihime she stood up and gave it to him " Try it " she said again

Ichigo looked at it and tock a bite like nothing but when he stared to chew he waited a minute and

stare at the burrito "whats this again ? " said Ichigo "it taste really good never tasted somehting

like this in my life " said ichigo with a smile and huged Orihime for giving him something at least to

fill his stomach , orihime on the other hand blushed "oh really.. well one of my new friends made it

" said Orihime " New friend? " said Ichigo and Rukia "yea she is really nice and she doesnt talk

much she is very serious i helped her yesterday from some guy trying to do something to her "

said Orihime " oh .. that is great Orihime " said Rukia with a smile * Ding dong ding dong ding dong

* the school bell ranged and Ichigo and his friends went to their classrooms ichigo had rukia and

Orihime first period and he had P.E next after that, so did Orihime. He always saw her playing

everytime they went outside or when ever they had a outside activity he would always see her . after what happen with Azien and the Arrancar he felt something different about Orihime More happy then

usual ichigo coulnt help but stare at her for a while before being disrupted by the teacher

"Kurosaki Ichigo how long do you plan to space out ? " said the teacher and while everyone laught Orihime just kept doing her work "Sorry sorry Ms. " said ichigo while apologizing to the teacher "Very well " Every one turn to page 254 : Learning Multiplying and divide ichgo at the look of this grounted and said under his breath " i learned this in 6 grade....." ... "Is something wrong Ichigo" said the teacher once again " no no nothing everything is fine " replyed Ichigo "he said under his breath really soft "chh today is going to be a long day..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul Society~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rangiku Matsumoto was walking down the hall way inside the walls of soul society she has been giving orders for her and her Captain of 10 division to move down to the human world for protection and data gathering for they will have a total of 1 year to stop or contain as much as information , she ran down the hall way because having 1 year of living in the human world is rather a stress to the captain then relaxing but that was her captain she was more lay back and fun about it

"Captain we have orders from the soul society to move down to the human world and collect and gather data and protect it from any harm " said Matsumoto as she smile behind his back the captain by the name of Toshiro Hitsugaya read the rules and read them well and over and over again to be sure it wasnt any misunderstanding but it wasnt he sighed and let out a either more stressed then relax sigh out "oh come on Captain ill be fun if we have some time over there besided its wonderful time to relax and do work in the human world" she said with a big grind on her face

"Matsumoto we have been summon for data and protection not for fun and relaxing" he said with what so ever no emotion and exitement in it as he walk to his room to get things ready for the long year to soon come.

in the soul reaper world theres many guards and student studying their own way to become some day a captain or for what ever they desire in this place for them to because something to protect what they belive for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Human world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matsumoto and Toshiro had arrived to the human the rip on their back had finaly dissapeared away and they enter the apartment to find no body in their "Matsumoto , she isnt here we cant just barge in like this to Inoue Orihime's home" said Toshiro as he closed his eye's "Relax any ways she did told us we could stay at her home if we needed a place to stay at and at this time we need a place where to say " she smiled at the boy and went to the room to get her bags ready...

~~~~~~~~~~~Streets~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eve was walking down the street and turnd to the right, she saw people having fun and people talking toghter , she saw couples kissing and saw guys flirting with girls , she walked down the street to find the school where Miss Orihime was tending at , Orihime had forgotten her lunch and since Eve wanted to be nice and give her something for least letting her stay with her at the while she smile and blushed a little and walked close to the gates "hmm i hope she likes stake with red beans... and maybe some deserts would do good as well..and fruits too " Eve thought to her self and smile for she had made a great cooking for her dear friend.

She walked into the big spaced out school to find many students staring at her she herd people talk behind her back "whats a middle schooler doing here " they question. she just walked under a tree and waited to see who would dare go to her and ask her what she was doing their and maybe she could ask where to find her friend , she stood laying back on the tree with the lunch box and the bag filled with goodies for Orihime Friends , when she look at the gate again to describe everything that was going around the her so she could see if there was a threat , she just analyzed every head she could she saw tall and small people , flat chested girls in that fact she laught and found a way to find her friend Orihime then some one with Orange hair came up to her .

"What are you doing her ? are you lost? said the guy

"No, im looking for some one" said eve while staring at the ground she didnt even dare or tryed to make any connection with the guy talking to her.

"Who are you looking for" the guy ask

"A girl named Inoue Orihime, do you know her?" said Eve without looking up then she herd a sweet girly sound out loud

"Kurosaki-kun" said the girl

"Hey Inoue" said ichigo " this girls been looking for you do you know her?" he said again

Orihime looked to he rleft and saw Eve with her lunch box and another bag.

"Oh im sorry Orihime-chan you forgot your lunch box and i just came here to bring it " said Eve with a smile "oh and i also brought these for your friends just incase but here you go " Eve said and then gave her the bag and the lunch box to here.. she then turn to Kurosaki ichigo

"im sorry for not introducing my self my name is Eve " said eve with a smile and put her hand out to shake hands with ichigo . " and yours ?" said eve.

"Im Ichigo kurozaki" said ichigo with a smile as well and then they shaked hands "well ill leave now see you later Orihime-chan " said eve with a smile and left to go back home

"how you found her again "said ichigo

"oh Eve , i helped her with some guy that tryed to harm her and now she stays with me since she doesnt have a home " said orihime with as smile

she then open the lunch box and found steak with red beans and for desert there was chocolate cover strawberry's and with a side of vegetables

"wow" said ichigo " that smells good" he stated again

"Yea.. its really a lot of things i dont think i can finish it " she smiled

Ichigo just smiled and stare as she eat her food for a while and stop when she tock a bite at the chocolate cover strawberry.

"hmm WoW " she stated " this taste really good try one kurosaki-kun" she gave him a chocolate cover strawberry to ichigo and let him eat it he tock a bite and said "wow seems you have a cheff at your house Inoue" he laught at what he said " yea .. hehe" she laught as well when both stop laughing was because of the actions both had , they both stared at each other and stop their laughter , they got closer and closer , ichigo didnt know what was going trough his mind he was now being pulled toghter to orihime , and Orihime coulnt stop her self they were really close untill then

"WELL hello what do we have here hehe " said a very concern Rukia , both ichigo and orihime went back to what they were doing Orihime eating and ichigo looking away into the sky...

"fine dont fill me in with the information shesh... you guys are rude..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Orihime's Apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eve was walking up the stairs when she saw the door open she sneaked up too see what was going on and she got her special spray that can make some one knock down for quite a while when she got closer she then saw some one just standing there he had spiky white hair and was small like a kid ,her size and age but a little bit more taller and was just standing their and there was a woman with strawberry-blonde hair making a big fuss Eve get's herself ready and take out the spray.

"I know your there come out" said the boy with silverish white hair

"....." Eve move to the door and just stared at him without any emotion and next second she was behind him ..

"what.." he then froze a little to the feeling on his back

"what are you doing here "said eve with a rather sweet kind voice and she disappeared by the time he had turns his head to see her

"who are you?" said eve with a rather motionless face while walking to him

"im Hitsugaya Toshiro.. who are you?" he asked

"Im Eve ... nice to meet you sir " she said while walking away to the kitchen

Toshiro thought to him self ... sir? why she called him sir.. what was she doing here any ways..

Eve just stared to cook something while the boy just stared at her with a rather confused face on him he stared at her long blonde hair

"how long do you plan to stare ..." said eve

"Oh dont worry , he just likes you " said matsumoto with a laugh toshiro just kept quiet and turn to the other side

"im Rangiku Matsumoto , and who might you pretty girl be " she said with a flirty accent

"Eve" she replyed without turning back

"Eve, hmm what are you doing in my friends house " said matsumoto rather consern about the situation

"Your friend , Inoue Orihime saved me yesterday and gave me great help there for im just repaying as much as i can for her keeping me and giving me a place to stay at " said eve taking something out of refrigerator and keeping her back turn at them

"Its not nice keeping your back at somebody when your having a conversation " said Hitsugaya sitting on the little bar with matsumoto on her side.

Eve stoped doing what she was doing and turn around with her bang covering one of her eye ,

"Im very sorry sir if i disrespected you" she said as she looked at him with a normal face

Hitsugaya in the other side was still consern why she kept calling him sir but there was something about her he liked maybe the way she talked? who knew but he didnt show any effections

"Why do you call me sir?" said toshirou

"she payed her attention to him and smiled " because Sir i cannot call some one kid or boy when i do not know them it can be a disrespect to the person and i do not wish to get in anybodys nerves just because of that " said eve wth another smiled which made matsumoto look at the half blushing toshiro

"are you guys hungry? , i can make you guys a desert that might keep you guys filled while Miss Orihime-chan comes back " she smiled again and Toshiro coulnt help but stare at her for a while long

"Yes... i am " said Toshiro still staring but then stoped to not make him self noticeable to matsumoto who was still staring at the girl infront of her make something for them, then she said "Yea that will be very nice of you " said matsumoto

Eve stared to take out a bunch of strawberry from the freezer and tock hot chocolate and diped the strawberrys in the chocolate and waited a few minutes for them to get warm while brewing tea for the guest she tock a stick and poked them to see if they were just write and placed on the counter

"Here ya go try these " said Eve with a smile and place the cups of tea next to the so they can drink them, then she left to Orihime's room for a while

toshiro and matsumoto looked at each other and decided to eat one matsuomoto tock the first bite and her eyes opened wide as a star was in them

"Mmm ~3 they taste really good sweet and calming feeling with a freeze to seperate the great taste of the chocolate" she said while takeing another bite gracefuly

toshiro in the other hand looked at her and sigh "chh i dont think its that much to make drama out of said toshiro but when he tock the first bite... he felt happy for some reason but decided not to show it

"i take that back their good " he said with a smile but then replaced it with a normal emotionless face as he grab another strawberry and eat it ,

it was 3:30 pm and by this time Orihime was walking up the steps as he herd a very familiar voice as she ran up the stairs and into her home she saw Matsumoto eating one of Eve's Strawberrys and soons as Matsumoto saw her she ran up to her and huged her and said

"Yay your back 3" matsuomoto said with a smile

"Hi Toshiro-kun Matsumoto-chan how ya been? and what bring you guys here? said Orihime with a smile on her face

"Work and data gathering "said Toshiro with a strawberry on his mouth

"hmm" so you guys tasted the delicious strawberry that Eve-chan make am i right " she giggles

"Yea they are really good" said matsumoto and Toshiro said "I agree" said Toshiro with a blush

"Umm toshiro-kun are you ok ur face is kinda red" said Orihime with a confuse faced

"im alright i just need to go to the restroom " he got up not to make much commotion and walked to the door , he opend it fast and go inside. he closed his eyes and sigh

"If your looking for the restroom , you have found it but its occupied at this moment " said eve just staring at him

"oh......... im .. im sorry i didnt see" said Toshiro with a huge blush on his face

Eve had finaly finished putting her hair in a pony tail and smiled to Toshiro

"are you planning to keep me inside here with you?" said eve while giggling soft and payed her attention to him

he didnt move at first and looked away but eventually he moved away eve just smiled and got out of the door and after she had left. he then blushed beat red and laughed at his actions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12 pm Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the sky was dark and the place was empty only a small girl who looks like she is waiting for ever for something as she stares into the skys.

"What are you doing up this late".. Toshiro asked the person sitting down

"Eve? " he asked eve was just staring at the sky and didnt bother but to ignore his question

"have you ever wonder why some one created good and bad " she ask without moving her face not even her eyes

"I have , but there really isnt a point if theres bad when good is here because good will always take the bad out of this world "he said

"i see..." she responded

"do you mind if i sit here " he asked

"no" she replied he seated near her and stared a little at her with his normal lazy like eye's

"Why do you look at me like that " said eve while moving her only visible eye to him he looked away fast and looked back at her their eyes met for a few seconds and then he replyed

"Theres just something about you...i can not explain it... i get happy i feel like laughing but ...i do not know why " he said to her

"I see Hitsugaya Toshiro, if you could tell some one you would do anything to protect them would you tell them " she looked at him "I would for that person i would do anything even giving my life for that person" he replyed while getting a little closer to her..but then out of no where she stood up from her seat and stood there for a while ..

"Whats wrong??" said Toshiro

"I..i smell , blood.." said eve

"what?? " toshiro asked confuse

A Big explotion sound came out of the no where and a hollow appered

Eve just looked terrified and stared at it without moving a finger

"Eve ! Eve!!! follow me come on " said Toshiro

Eve just stared at the hollow coming out of the darkness and couldn't move even if she tried her body woulnt respond Toshiro saw that she wasn't moving and then picked her up and tock her to a safe place "...that is a hollow am i right " eve asked toshiro looking at him with a worried face

"she then saw that Toshiro was now wearing a completly black robe with White over coat and a sword she didnt say anything but stare at him "his a captain she said under her breath....."

eve stood up and left back home but was stop by a giant rock blocking her way and she look back to see the hollow behind her

"Move away fast!" said Toushiro but eve coulnt react by the time the hollow attacked it was over for her, so he though but then in a flash she was in some ones arms she look up to see the guy at school Kurosaki Ichigo

"T-thank you Kurosaki ichigo" eve said to ichigo then was put down to safety for the second time

"Dont worry i got this " and in no less then 5 minutes the hollow was gone for it was vanish toshiro then went to the spot where eve was and asked

"are you ok .. Eve..?" toshiro asked in consern Eve smiled and replyed "im alright "

Toshiro just stared and kept the normal face not to make ichigo find anything suspicious about him

"Hey Eve, you ok ?" aske Ichigo " im alright thank you again " she replyed as they left to go back home eve never said a word or made a sound but the other two guys where discussing about where he was staying and so on so forth..

Eve and Toshiro got to the apartment an eve waved bye to ichigo kurosaki

"Thank you , Hitsugaya Toshirou.." said Eve she walk up to him and kissed him on the cheek "i really appriciated it " and she went inside for a little bit of rest .

Toshiro stood there for a while and grab his cheek he closed his eyes and walk inside for the night to be over soon ...


End file.
